Feelings
by Yougotink
Summary: Orihime is sick and Ulquiorra is taking care of her Rated T for language himexulqui
1. Illness

Read, Review, Enjoy! :) Orhime x Ulquiorra

(I would like to thank **nypsy **for going through this chapter and fixing all of my terrible grammar! So thanks so much **nypsy**!)

* * *

Ulquiorra walked into the woman's room, his coat tails swishing behind him. The soft, steady sound of his footsteps echoed in the large room. There was a single tall window that looked out over all of Las Noches. A single streak of pale moonlight ran across Orihime. She was laying on the bed, shivering, face damp with sweat. Her white uniform stuck to her damp skin. She was asleep, the blankets bunched up around her.

This woman, this pathetic human had gotten sick and now he had to care for her. His long white fingers ran across the woman's brow. He frowned–her temperature was rising again. He scowled. This was probably Szayel's fault–him and his constant experiments. The woman didn't stir as his fingers ran across her forehead. He frowned even deeper. Feeling concern, he shook his head ridding himself of those thoughts. She was Aizen's tool, nothing else. Her auburn hair was fanned out behind her, a single strand stuck to her cheek. He wiped it away, cool fingers lingering on her warm skin for a moment. She woke up, eyes glazed over. Her gaze lingered on him for a moment. He spoke:

"Woman can you hear me?" His voice was flat and toneless. Her eyes darted to his face and she nodded slightly.

"Do you know where you are?" She didn't answer, eyes closing again. He sighed. He shook her awake roughly. She opened her eyes again, still bleary. Before she could react he lifted the back of her head up, cradling her head softly, like you would a newborn child. He stuck a spoon with medicine in her mouth, held her mouth closed so she couldn't spit it out, and massaged her neck downwards, forcing her to swallow. She sputtered but swallowed without a fight. He managed to get two more spoonfuls down before she fell asleep again. He sighed. '_Damn woman.'_ He was about to wake her again. Before he could, she opened her eyes. She seemed lost, confused and scared. The medicine hadn't kicked in yet. Her eyes still wandered slightly.

"U-Ulquiorra?" She seemed to be looking for him.

"I am here woman" his voice lashing out. She flinched, finding him. He walked forward with the last spoonful of medicine.

"Swallow" he commanded. She did hurriedly. He was about to turn away when she grabbed his jacket. Fingers holding on tight, her face was turned up to him desperately.

"D-don't l-leave" she was panting, sweat beading on her face. He could have easily detached himself from her but something stopped him. He turned to her.

"Why woman?" His voice was cold, but softer than normal.

Orhime didn't seem to have an answer. She just held on. He could tell she was struggling to stay conscious.

"I asked why woman or can you no longer speak?" His eyes watched her, still as emotionless as ever.

"I-I d-don't know." She went limp. He caught her as she tumbled off the bed. He held her soft, rather curvy form softly. A feeling he did not know aroused in him. He _wanted_ to protect her, he _wanted_ to make her feel better. He shook himself again, setting her back down on the bed. He put his hands in his pockets. They were clenched into fists, nails digging into his palms he walked out, glancing back just before the door closed. A single thought ran through his head: "_Why do I care for her so much?"_


	2. Love is a Pain

Read Review and Enjoy! Once again thanks **nypsy** for going through and fixing my grammar!

* * *

He walked back into the woman's room an hour later. She was still sleeping. He didn't know why he had come back here. He wasn't needed back for hours still, but something had drawn him here. The woman. He watched her as she slept. Her fingers would twitch occasionally and she rolled over several times, wrapping herself in a bundle of blankets on the bed. Sweat beaded on her face but there was nothing he could do at the moment to help her.

He shook himself mentally yet again. Why was he thinking about finding a way to help this woman. '_Maybe it was because she is Lord Aizen's tool and I want to make sure she is in perfect order for him?'_ He felt anger rise in himself for thinking that, then anger for being angry at himself. He walked closer so he was right beside her bed looking down on her. Then pain, sharp, agonizing pain...he grabbed at his hollow hole and closed his eyes waiting for it to pass. This pain had never been there until he began to take care of this woman.

He knew he should tell Aizen-sama, but he was not about to complain about petty pains to the man who was going to rule over the world. '_Why would he care anyway? If I was Lord Aizen I'd tell myself to leave.'_ The pain passed and he opened his eyes. He was flat on his back and Orihime was over him, shaking him.

"Ulquiorra? Ulquiorra-kun?" There was desperation in her voice. She was over him panting and sweating.

"Get off me woman." Ulquiorra pushed her off roughly. Sitting up slowly, he had no memory of falling.

"A-are you alright?"

"Woman I am fine, you yourself are not. Lay down and go back to bed." Orihime shook her head again. "You are the one unwell. You don't normally just go around collapsing." He scowled. "Do not push me woman." He picked her up pinning her against the wall. "You do not speak a word about this to anyone, not even Lord Aizen." Her eyes widened and she shook her head hurriedly. He let her drop onto the bed. "Now sleep, unless you need me to force you." The woman looked at him, her soft eyes watching. She wasn't scared like she had been a moment ago. "Ulquiorra-kun? What is wrong? I can heal you if you are injured..." she trailed off. His eyes seemed to have grown colder and the glare he gave her was scary. "There is nothing you can do woman, now sleep…" His tone was deadly. She didn't hesitate and curled under the covers shaking slightly, drifting off to sleep. He scowled, walking back over. She was sweating again. She must have brought back the fever. He cursed under his breath then left, unfortunately running into Grimmjow, the last thing he wanted to do today.

* * *

**OK we all know all what you want to do so just press the review button.**

**Go on.**

**Stop hesitating.**

**Just Press the Button already!**

**The world is not going to blow up I promise!**

**Press it!**

**Ulquiorra-kun please make whoever is hesitating press the review button.**

**Very well Lord Aizen.**


	3. Emotions

Read, Review and Enjoy! Thanks **nypsy** for all the reviews and going through my chapters and fixing my errors! Thanks!

* * *

The electric blue haired Espada looked at him, a grin plastered to his face.

"Well you were in there for quite some time, I thought you didn't have to take care of the _dog _for another few hours."

Ulquiorra wanted to fight back against him. He glared at Grimmjow, his face emotionless as it always was. "It is none of your concern what I do you trash."

Grimmjow laughed, "ooohhhh someone's getting defensive over there."

Before Grimmjow could move, Ulquiorra had stabbed him through the shoulder. He fell to a knee gasping, as the quatro espada walked down the huge never ending halls not once looking back at Grimmjow.

'_Why did I just do that? It is just Grimmjow, that worthless trash. I over reacted." _He continued walking. The hours ran together. He eventually ended back up at _her _room with more medicine and food. She was awake again, though barely.

She looked at him for a moment, "Ulquiorra-kun?"

"Yes, what is it now?"

She flinched away from him. "A-are y-you better?" She shrunk away as he looked at her.

"I told you once already not to mention it again." He grabbed her, pinning her to the wall. She gasped. He felt pity for her.

_'No, not pity. She is nothing but trash.'_ He closed his eyes for a moment, getting a hold of himself again. He pressed on her throat. She tried to breathe but couldn't. His cold, hard hand pressing on her soft, warm throat. He was careful not to press too hard. He felt her struggle to breathe. He waited until she was at her limit before letting her go. She fell on the bed coughing and gasping. He walked to the small metal cart grabbing the medicine. As soon as she saw it she closed her mouth tight. Ulquiorra sighed. '_Why do you make it so hard on yourself?'_

"Do not make this difficult for me Inoue."

Orihime's mouth opened in shock when he said her name. She realized a moment too late what she had done as the spoon was in her mouth.

"Swallow" he commanded–she spit it out on him. He grabbed her mouth forcing it open, tipping more in her mouth, roughly tilting her head back, and massaging her throat. She sputtered trying to cough it out, but the need to breathe overcame her stubbornness and she swallowed.

"Will you eat on your own or will I need to help you with that as well?" His tone made it clear that he would get the food down her throat no matter how much she went against him. She was coughing again, her eyes watered and her head spun. She continued coughing. It was several more minutes before she could stop. Ulquiorra watched her the whole time, battling against his own emotions._ 'Should I force her to eat or let her sleep or give her time to eat it? I don't want to hurt her unless I have to.'_

The woman stopped coughing and looked at him, eyes fearful.

"I-I am n-not hungry U-Ulquiorra-kun." She began to cry, big, wet tears spilling down her face. Ulquiorra walked up to her, even steps echoing over and over in the large room. She wanted to stop but she couldn't, trembling. Her head hurt, her throat hurt, everything just hurt.

"Why are you crying woman?" His tone was unchanging. His hollow hole ached again but he ignored it. '_I must not feel anything towards her, I must not comfort her, I must not give in.' _He repeated this in his head like a never ending war-cry. Orihime looked up. She had no answer, she never did. He found himself walking forward. He picked her up softly, holding her close to him, stroking her face.

She stared at him tears still running down her face. He had never approached her like this. She watched his face it–had not changed one bit. On the inside Ulquiorra was struggling with waves of emotions. He was holding this woman willingly. He _wanted_ to hold her, he_ wanted_ to never let go, he_ wanted _to kiss her. '_No–stop, now stop. Do not kiss her, let her go. Send her to the floor, she is Aizen's tool. She is not even an Espada. I want her. No, stop, let her go.' _His grip tightened on Orihime. She began to cry more.

"Stop, crying woman." The words came out before he could stop them. He pulled her face close to his. She stopped. The tears continued, but she was silent as he pulled her closer. His face was an inch from hers. His hollow hole burned as if on fire. He ignored it. He was going to do it now. He leaned forward. '_No stop now._' He froze, pulling away. He put her roughly on the bed, walking out, leaving Orihime confused and more upset on the bed. A whisper dropped from her lips, "Ulquiorra-kun…"

He walked out, not looking back. He was hardly able to walk at a human's pace. He _wanted_ to move, he _wanted_ a fight–he needed to clear his head! A single long crack had appeared on his hollow mask and the hole burned more than it had ever before.

* * *

**You, yes you human.**

**Press the review button.**

**Ulquiorra be nice to our readers...**

**Yes Aizen-sama...**


	4. Creator

Read, Review, and Enjoy! :)

* * *

Ulquiorra was in his room sitting at a table littered with books. It was a hobby of his, it was one of the few things he enjoyed, he especially liked poetry but at the moment he was just starring off into space when Grimmjow appeared.

"What is it trash?" he had been thinking and wasn't happy about being interrupted.

"_Lord_ Aizen wishes to speak with you." he was annoyed with even having to come here he was in the middle of beating the crap out of an arrancar when Aizen had interrupted.

"Very well then, you have delivered your message trash, now out" He closed his eyes annoyed with the Sexta Espada's attitude towards lord Aizen. Grimmjow unwilling to get his ass kicked left the room. Ulquiorra got up from his chair the moment Grimmjow had left standing up.

His hollow hole was aching yet again. The pain had been much worse earlier but it had become less and less until it was just a dull ache. Yet, unlike before when the pain would just disappear this time it was constant never a moments peace from the dull throbbing. Ever since he had nearly kissed her. He started walking down the hall towards the throne room.

'_Ever since that incident two days ago when I nearly kissed her, it's hurt, and my mask it cracked whats going on? Should I mention it to Aizen-sama? No, I will not. He cares not for my troubles. I am only a servant, he is my creator.' _Ulquiorra walked two a set off large white stone doors. Their size immeasurable, this did not hinder Ulquiorra he opened it with a simple push of a hand. the doors swung open without a sound it was large room with a high ceiling and it was bare except a single chair, Aizen's throne he walked into the center of the room. Watching his creator. His brown hair gelled back a single piece in front of his face, hard brown calculating eyes watched him as he approached. Ulquiorra stopped as soon as he was in front of him.

"You wished to see me Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra sensed Gin standing in a dark corner near the front of the room listening to every word that was spoken.

"Yes, I did. What are your reports on the girl?" he looked at Ulquiorra observing him. His his head rested on his hand.

"The woman is still ill, she has been getting better though her fever keeps spiking." Ulquiorra gazed back face as emotionless as ever.

"Very well, I may have a mission for you soon, you may go." he continued to watch Ulquiorra with hard brown eyes.

Ulquiorra bowed a bit "Very well Aizen-sama." he proceeded to walk out of the room doors closing behind him.

Gin stepped out of the shadows his usual smirk on his face "You didn't care bout that girl did ya now? What exactly did ya want then?"

Aizen glanced up at him looking slightly annoyed "I wanted to check on him. He had the slightest bit of expression on his face and his mask is cracking. I also believe that his hollow hole is causing him pain. I believe that Ulquiorra is in love with the girl, Orihime and is turning human"

Gin smirk widened "Oh ya? Now ain't that just interesting?"

* * *

**Well aint that sad only 7 reviews.. yet nearly 400 hits... don't any of ya care bout sayin wat you think of dis story?**

**Not everyone like to share their feelings Gin... Take Ulquiorra for example...**

**Thats true Aizen yet... Hey ya guys girls could ya review? I would like is very much ya?**

**OK Gin come one we will see soon...**

**Jai Bye Bye Everyone!**


	5. Control

Read, Review and Enjoy! Thanks **nypsy** for the edit! :)

* * *

Ulquiorra walked back to the woman's room a week later. She was feeling better and once again, began to refuse food. He was on his way to feed her now, prepared to fight with her, yet again. This was getting very annoying. Three times a day, every day, for the last three days, he had been forced to fight with her. Forcing her to give in. He walked in. The woman was standing, looking out the window. She turned to him as he walked in.

"Eat" he commanded.

She glared at him, silver eyes hard. "No."

"If you do not eat, woman, I will force it down your throat."

She continued to glare at him, with the same answer. "No, I will not eat." She turned from him.

Ulquiorra ripped a piece of bread from the loaf that was on the cart. Then he entrapped her in his arms. He forced open her mouth with his fingers and forced the bread into her mouth, blocking her mouth from spitting it out.

"Eat" he commanded again.

Orihime's eyes widened. He had never forced her to eat, at least not to this point, but she wasn't going to give up. She shook her head no, refusing to swallow or chew.

"Woman, chew or I will do it for you." His face was emotionless as he waited for her response. Orihime's eyes widened and she shook her head again, trying to spit it out. Ulquiorra felt pure frustration run through him. He grabbed the bread from her mouth, chewing it. Orihime tried wriggling away from him, but her attempts did her no good. Ulquiorra watched her, slightly amused at her attempts, though no emotion showed on his face. He took her chin, forcing her to look up and pressed his lips against hers, using his lips to open her mouth. He pushed the food in with his tongue, trying his hardest to be gentle yet, get the job done. He found himself enjoying it and had to stop the thoughts that were pouring into his mind, almost uncontrollably. Orihime shuddered and gave in, swallowing. This was definitely the farthest he had ever gone. She hated it, but at the same time, slightly enjoyed it, to her own dismay. He pulled away.

"Eat the rest, I don't want to do it again." He still had on an emotionless mask of a face. Orihime nodded, eating the rest without a fight. As soon as she was done, a lower ranked arrancar came in, taking the dishes and cart away. Ulquiorra watched her again.

Orihime looked at him with questioning eyes, as if waiting for him to speak. She stared so long that he finally had to say something.

"What would you have me say? I am not here to comfort you."

Orihime blinked, watching his face. Something had changed. Then, she realized he was hesitating, his eyes had softened just the slightest bit, and he seemed nervous. She blinked, surprised. Ulquiorra must have realized what she had noticed, because he blinked, and he was back to his normal self. She turned from him, thoughts turning. Ulquiorra turned on his heel, walking out. _'What happened? I felt different, I wanted–no, I needed to comfort her, and then she saw. Even if it was only for a moment, she saw that on my own face. For a moment, I felt as if she could see right through me…straight to my thoughts. Why am I thinking like this? These are human thoughts, not arrancar. Stop!' _He froze and composed himself again. As he walked off, a small piece of his mask fell away. He did not notice as it hit the floor, hardly making a sound.

* * *

**Aizen: Please review... I am begging you...**

**Yougotink: O.O begging?**

**Aizen: just kidding... Do it or I will use Kyōka Suigetsu**

**Yougotink: Don't you dare!**

**Aizen: I rule the world you don't, I can say what I want**

**Ichigo: BANKAI!**

**Aizen: again?**

**Yougotink: Ok guys, just review please... (whisper) then we can defeat Aizen...**


	6. Worry

**OK newest chapter sorry i took me so long! I need to give everyone a heads up i am moving in about three weeks! Chapters will take longer to get posted! So please do have patience! This a big move! I am moving from the Caribbean to Florida! So patience please! Apart from that though please read review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ulquiorra was looking an a full length mirror in his room, he had never cared all that much about his appearance, unlike so many of the other espada. Now however it was beginning to matter. A single chip had fallen, and no matter how much of his power he put back into rebuilding his mask, it would not fix.

* * *

Orihime looked out the window of her cell, moonlight gently lit her form. Her auburn hair was splayed across her back. A strand teased her cheek and she brushed it away impatiently. Her silver eyes stared into the distance thinking. There wasn't usually much for her to do but since lunch her thoughts had been twisted, confused. Her heart saying so many things.

'_Ichigo please hurry or I may just loose my way.' _

She twisted a strand of her hair. Ulquiorra had seemed so different. It was like a whole different person. A person she wanted to be with. Her heart pounded at the very thought. She had wanted more she had barley been able to contain herself from kissing back. She felt as if she was betraying her friends. She wanted _him. 'No I love Ichigo…..don't I?' _A tear ran down her cheek. She had cried so much here for her beloved Ichigo, but now, she didn't know what she wanted.

* * *

Ulquiorra walked again towards the throne room Aizen had summoned him again. He entered the large white room once again then chair was there but the man who should have been sitting in it was not there. He walked forwards glancing around he felt a hand on his shoulder. He did not flinch. "Aizen-sama" he bowed for a moment then straightened the man his creator once again stood in front of him.

_'What is it that he wants? It has nothing to do with the girl that I am sure of, maybe another trip to the living world? I hope he doesn't notice the chip on my mask.'_

Aizen brown eyes studied him for a moment before speaking

_"_I have a mission for you Ulquiorra" A flash of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, lord Aizen. What is it?" he noticed the amusement and wondered at it. Aizen was not one to be amused. At least not easily.

"I need to you to take the girl to the real world. She needs the sunlight."

Ulquiorra felt his hollow hole burn and his fists clenched in his pockets. "For how long exactly?"

"For two days and you will take her to Florida in the United States."

Ulquiorra nodded though he was not looking forward to this trip at all.

_'Aizen must not know. I can not tell him. Its only two days it wont be terrible. I think'_

"Very well you may go" his dark brown eyes glinted with amusement as Ulquiorra bowed and walked out again. His even footsteps never changing pace.

Gin stepped out of the shadows once again looking at Aizen, his smirk widened even more.

_'What the hell? Aizen wants me to take this woman on a vacation? There must be more to it? This human needs sunlight? But why? I don't understand….' _

He stopped right outside her door hesitating. Then before he knew it he was pushing the door open. It opened silently. But the woman was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

**OK review! Please oh please!**

**Knock it off woman stop begging!**

**Ulquiorra don't be so mean to our readers!**

**Yes did I not say somethign like that in the earlier chapters Ulquiorra?**

**Yes Aizen-sama, I will try to be nicer...**

**Very good Ulquiorra.**


	7. Jealousy

**OK here's another chapter! Yay! I didn't think I would be able to write any today! I know its short, I promise though that the next chapter will be much longer! Please Read, Review, and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'_What the fuck? Where the hell is she?" _He felt a familiar reatsu. Grimmjow.

'_Damn!' _He followed the trail then nearly sighed in relief when he saw her still dressed thankfully. She was simply was talking him. To Ulquiorra's surprise the sexta espada was actually smiling though the moment he saw Ulquiorra he scowled again. Orihime turned around and froze when she saw Ulquiorra.

"Why did you take the woman from her room Grimmjow? Did you have orders to do so?" His voice was dangerously low.

Grimmjow smirked to Orihime's surprise. She was doing her best to hide behind Grimmjow.

"Why were you worried about her Ulquiorra?" He looked back at Orihime smirking more.

"Trash, I asked you a question" Ulquiorra was utterly taken back by the fact that Orihime was hiding behind Grimmjow. He had assumed that she would have been trying to get away from him.

"No, I didn't have permission you fuckin idiot! Why would I? I thought she could use some time out of her room! Do you think she wants to be locked up in the same room the whole time?" Grimmjow felt the woman press closer to him. He smiled.

Ulquiorra thought about this answer. Grimmjow was obviously interested in the woman. Jealously sparked through him. The woman would rather spend time with that trash? Rather than him? Anger flashed through him, though he did not draw his zanpaktou. He was in front of Grimmjow in an instant. He was a head shorter than Grimmjow, but he seemed to tower over him. Not a single word was spoken. They stared at each other, both pairs of eyes hard. Grimmjow's blue ones bored into Ulquiorra's. The green emerald's never wavered. Finally, Grimmjow blinked and the a low chuckle escaped his throat and a smile spread across his face. Ulquiorra continued to glare at Grimmjow.

"Fine, take the bitch back." He laughed agin and pushed Orihime towards Ulquiorra. Orihime unprepared for the sudden shove tripped and fell against Ulquiorra. A bright red blush creeped up her cheeks. Ulquiorra looked down at her.

"Get off me woman" He struggled to contain himself from reaching out and holding her.

Grimmjow watched with amusement as Orihime pushed her self away looking down. She used her auburn hair to hide her flaming cheeks.

"Have fun with your girlfriend, Ulquiorra!" He laughed leaving before Ulquiorra could attack him.

Orihime gasped at the word girlfriend turning redder. Ulquiorra turned to her. "Come woman" he walked again to her room. As they entered he turned to her.

"You and I are going to the world of the living" His voice never changed though he felt like his hollow hole had burst into flames. Orihime's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Where are we going Ulquiorra-kun?" She was bouncing on the tips of her toes.

"St. Petersburg, Florida. For two days. Its a small town where we can go around unnoticed."

"But I don't speak english!" she frowned

"Don't be stupid woman, I will give you something that will make it possible to read, speak and understand all languages" he replied almost automatically. His fingers twitched. You have an hour to get ready. He turned on his heel leaving the room. Another small chip of his mask fell. This time it did not go unnoticed. Orihime went over and picked it up silently slipping it into a pocket.

* * *

**Please review... T.T**

**Wow Ulquiorra no emotion what so ever I didn't know it was possible to even say something like that with no emotion. O.O **

**Shut up trash.**


	8. Annoyance

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN! SORRY I AM A BIT HYPER! READ REVIEW AND ENJOY! :)  
**

Orihime hurried to get together enough stuff. She found a bunch of human clothes on her bed. When she turned around she wondered at it for only a moment, then shrugged it off. Soon she was ready and waited impatiently for Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra walked in and Orihime nearly gasped in surprise. In front of her was a young man with pale skin and messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. He wore a plain white t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"Are you ready woman?" Ulquiorra watched the woman's reaction with quite a bit of interest. He was uncomfortable in his Gigai. His power was severely limited and he felt uncomfortable without his usual features.

"Y-yes Ulquiorra-kun." She ripped her gaze from him. He was so different, but still him.

Ulquiorra opened a Garganta. He walked through it and Orihime followed close behind with a small shoulder bag of clothes. When they stepped out they were in a small house. It was black and white, almost an exact replica of a room in Hueco Muendo. Orihime looked around wondering if they were really in the human world. Ulquiorra looked at her.

"There are two rooms. This one is mine. Each have their own bathroom. There is also a living room and kitchen." He shoved his hands in his jean pockets. Orihime turned to look at him. He looked like any other normal teenage boy, maybe a little bit more sulky. She noticed that she could read his expressions much more clearly than before. She wondered if it was just because he was in a Gigai. Ulquiorra watched her as well. Then he walked out the room to the smaller bedroom.

'_She doesn't seem any different. But my appearance seems to make her more comfortable. Stupid woman. Does she think that just because I look more like her, means that I am as weak as she is?' _It was true his power was limited a lot, but his physical features still made him stronger.

Orhime walked into her bedroom and froze. The room had a glass wall and the bright sunlight streamed in. A large white bed was in the corner with a white dresser and a small table and chair on the other side. She set her clothes in the room. She looked around happily. Ulquiorra watched with curiosity. The woman seemed to enjoy the sunlight, the warmth. To him it did not matter. Orihime put the clothes in her drawer still looking around happily. She looked at Ulquiorra for a moment.

"Do you mind if I change?" She was still in her clothes from Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra walked out of the room silently, thinking he wanted to fulfill Aizen's orders. The beach would be the best thing. He turned before closing the door.

"Woman get a swimsuit on," then he continued walking forward and closed the door. He headed to his own room, pulling on black swim shorts, leaving on his white t-shirt. '_How pesky these humans are, and they enjoy doing this? Changing clothes for everything? How unnecessary."_

_'I am going to the beach with Ulquiorra. An espada. A hollow. But he looks so human.' _Orihime was having trouble with coherent thoughts. She pulled on a bathing suit. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment–it was a two piece bikini a dark green color. There were no designs or patterns. It was boring in her opinion. At least, until she realized it was the same color as Ulquiorra's eyes. She blushed at the thought. She pulled on a simple black sundress.

'_Why does everything have to be so plain?'_

She stepped into the hall, white flip-flops on her feet, and broke into an uncontrollable wave of giggles. Ulquiorra in shorts! She laughed till she cried.

"What is so funny woman?" He glared at her till she finally quieted.

"N-nothing U-Ulquiorra-kun." She almost burst into another fit of giggles.

Ulquiorra's eyebrow lifted slightly, then he turned.

"Come."

Orihime followed him outside. The outside of the small cottage was painted white–no surprise. Ulquiorra locked the door and headed towards a silver Mazda.

_'They don't even live in this world and yet they have enough money to get a great car. Figures…'_

_

* * *

_

Ulquiorra sighed, pulling out keys and getting in on the right side. Orihime looked confused. Then she got in the passenger side remembering that here they drove on the right side of the road. A sudden question popped into her mind. She tried holding it back then gave in.

"Do you have a driver's license?"

"Yes, if not we would be walking. I assumed it would be easier to drive." He looked at her again, then put the car into drive and headed towards Fort DeSoto. It was the largest beach and park in the area. He remembered when Aizen told him that he had to get a driver's license he had been confused, but now he understood why. It was the easiest way to blend in with all these people. Not very many of them walked. Unfortunately, it was rush hour. He sighed impatiently. He took a look at Orihime. She had rolled down the window and was looking out, silver eyes wide as she took in all that she possibly could. Then she started talking. He immediately tuned her out. This was going to be a very long ride indeed.

* * *

**Yougotink: OMG OVER 1,000 HITS! :D PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Gin: ya should calm down...**

**Yougotink: NOOOOOOOOOO JUST REVIEW!**

**Gin: could ya guys review? before she explodes?**


	9. Blushing

**Yay another chapter complete! I hope You all read review and enjoy! :) **

**I would like to thank the following people for their reviews**

**nypsy**

**xtomoex**

**Rukia Kurosakii**

**D-chi**

**KusanagiEyes**

**MadHope**

**Black Diamond07**

**SakuraMoon8**

**Tina Caps**

**Reimei-Tsuki**

**MeteorLeopard**

**Goranus**

**TheLadyIntegra**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! Please keep reviewing!**

* * *

After an hour of Orihime's non-stop chatter and what felt like an never ending time of driving they reached a large, jam-packed parking lot. Ulquiorra eventually found a parking spot and with a sigh got out. Orihime looked around there were so many people! It had been forever since she had been around so many! Almost four months! She smiled then turned and saw the ocean. She gasped, it was beautiful. The white sand glittered like millions of diamonds. The ocean itself was a beautiful coloration of green and blues spotted with white where the waves were breaking. She turned, her orange hair sparkled beautifully in the afternoon light. It looked like liquid sunshine cascading down her shoulders. She turned to look at him silver eyes shining like the light of a winter's moon. Ulquiorra was staring ' _her hairs bright like the sun yet her eyes are the color of the moon.' _ He froze, stopping the thoughts and scowled.

"Whats wrong Ulquiorra-kun? Do you not like the beach?"

"Thats not it woman. Now come, I have orders to fulfill" He walked toward the beach Orihime running ahead eagerly. She kicked off her flip flops and walked into the shallow water sighing. Ulquiorra watched her curiously.

_She looks …..happy. Really, happy. Aizen was right, the sun and being around her own kind, was what she needed. Not that I doubted him. It 's is interesting how….. social humans are.' _ Ulquiorra watched her movement. Fluid, graceful, then she tripped he moved and caught her '_and clumsy…' _

"Watch what your doing woman"

"S-sorry Ulquiorra-kun!" she blushed again. She took the bag from his hand opening and pulled out a red beach towel and laid it down on the sand sitting on it watching him 's eyes never left her for a moment watching her movements. He blinked and did the same with a green towel and sat on it and pulled off his shirt. All the other guys had their shirts off so he assumed it was only proper. Orihime stared. He had a lean, skinny figure, but muscular. She knew how much power he had. It may not look like much, but he was capable of destroying a town in a blink of an eye. Her fingers itched to reach out and touch his pale chest. He caught her staring.

"What is it woman?" he looked at her confused._ 'Why is she staring at me? Am I not supposed to take off my shirt? Ugh! These pesky humans there complicated, yet utterly simple!'_

"N-nothing, her face turned from pink to red, from red to an almost burgundy color. She turned from him hiding her face. '_I want him…. No, think of Ichigo'_

Ulquiorra understood the moment she turned from him.

'_She finds me…. attractive. Stupid human, what does she think? That we have the same emotions, feelings for each other? Nonsense.' _

Though he was in a gigai he could still feel his hollow hole burn. It felt like it had just caught fire, and it was burning him, but he had no way to stop these invisible flames. He reached up unconsciously and rubbed neck and upper chest trying to somehow cause the pain to leave. Orihime who still had her face turned from him didn't notice. A moment later it passed. Orihime began to pull off her dress. Ulquiorra stared. She was so _beautiful_. The emotion that hit him was like a wall.

'_I want. I need. No. Yes. No. Want. Want. Aizen's tool. Orders. Forget them. No, stop!' _

Ulquiorra pushed all thoughts aside. He was burning again. It was worse. Orihime looked up at him and her mouth opened in shock. Ulquiorra was blushing! The cold heartless espada was looking at her and blushing. This caused her to blush too. They both looked away from each other. The green emerald eyes that had stared down Grimmjow couldn't look back at Orihime. Orihime had to do something. She got up and walked back into the water till she was up to her neck. It was so cool relaxing. Her thoughts kept wandering back to Ulquiorra, unwillingly. Ulquiorra watched her as she got up walking into he water. Hiding some of her beauty. He had messed up. The Gigai had given him away Orihime had seen him blush. He could have punished himself for that one. This was very annoying. Having to deal with these humans, worry about the woman, fill Aizen's orders, and deal with the pain. It was almost to much for him to bear. His emotionless face broke out into another scowl. A little girl who had been running by stopped and watched him.

"Shoo!" the girl ran off hurriedly.

* * *

Orihime walked out of the water an hour later, she glistened with water droplets making her sparkle. Ulquiorra was laying on the beach towel reading. Orihime had to hide a giggle. She always found it funny when she saw Ulquiorra doing something so, human. Ulquiorra tossed her something.

"Here put that on before you burn." Orihime looked at the bottle it was in english but she could read it perfectly it said _Sunblock. _She sighed and began rubbing it on her face, shoulders, arms, and legs. Once she was done she looked over at Ulquiorra, a blush rising into her cheeks again.

"C-could you rub it on my back please?"

Ulquiorra sighed getting up and took the sunblock from her putting some on his hands and rubbed it on her back, Orihime held back a moan. It felt good, his thin strong hands where gentle yet firm, rubbing in the lotion with even movements. Orihime began to blush again. Ulquiorra wasn't thinking much of it till he saw her blush. which made him all the more sensitive to her. How soft and smooth her skin was. How warm it was. He could feel her pulse and the gentle rhythm of her heart. She had talked about the heart so often. But not her physical heart, more of some emotion…. Something he didn't understand. She had told him over and over but it still made no sense. When he finished he began rubbing it on himself looking annoyed he couldn't get his back. Orihime giggled watched him and got up taking the sunblock from him and rubbing it on his shoulders blushing.

"What are you doing woman?" Ulquiorra asked as she took the bottle of sunblock from him.

"I am going to help you" She began rubbing it on his back. He tensed he had never had anyone do this before. Physical contact was something he avoided unless it was in battle. Her hands were soft, warm, gentle, rubbing in the lotion on his back. He liked it. He stayed perfectly still. His hollow hole began to burn even hotter it felt like he was going to explode on the inside. orihime hummed softly lost in her own thoughts. HIs skin was hard cool under her finger she could feel him stiffen when she touched him, but he began to relax. Once she was done she stood stretching looking back up at the sun, feeling its warmth grateful for it. Then her stomach growled. She jumped surprised.

"You are in need of sustenance woman" he said flatly.

"I know. You know, you could say something like your hungry? Theres a food stand over there anyways. Wait do you have money?" Ulquiorra pulled out a roll of American bills pulling out a twenty handing it to her.

"Thanks." she went over to the stand getting herself a hot dog and a soda and came back sitting down. Pulling out a can of bean paste and slathered on bean paste and ate it happily, thinking. Ulquiorra watched her eat.

'_Is that how all humans eat?' _He recoiled it certainly didn't look appetizing to him. Orihime finished eat and laid down on the towel back facing th sun she wasgoing to try to soak up as much of the sun as possible while she could.

* * *

After an hour she got up and looked at Ulquiorra.

"Do you want to build a sandcastle Ulquiorra-kun?" she expected the answer to be no.

"What is that?" he looked up from his book he had finished the other two that he had brought with him already.

Orihime's eyes widened "Its when you build a castle out of the sand!"

"Why would you do that? It does not do anything for you. It will collapse or wear away so quickly, it would do you no good as a home or in battle." Ulquiorra watched her with interest as she sat trying to figure out how to answer him back.

"Its not for battle nor is it a home Ulquiorra-kun. We, what do you refer us to? Humans, do it for fun!" Orihime bounced a little on her towel.

"I still don't see the point of it. Its a complete waste of time"

"No, its not its fun!"

"Woman calm yourself go get changed so we can go"

"Why Ulquiorra-kun? Its not even sunset yet!"

"Because we are going to the movies" He sighed as he began packing up their stuff.

Orihime's eyes widened. '_This must be Aizen's orders…. right?'_ Orihime hoped so.

* * *

**Review! Please! ulquiorra-kun you ask to!**

**No woman...**

**OK I will ask for you! Please, please review!**


	10. Tears

**Another chapter please enjoy!**

* * *

Ulquiorra sighed as they pulled into another jam-packed parking lot.

'_So many humans! They are everywhere! Is there no secluded place away from them?'_

Orihime looked out at the movie theater curious as to what the movies were. There were several out. After about thirty minutes of trying to find out what movie Ulquiorra wanted to see she gave up choosing to see _Avatar._

Ulquiorra sighed and went to buy the ticket keeping a close eye on the woman incase she would try to escape.

'_It would be pointless for her to try to escape. She also doesn't want her friends killed so I doubt she will try.'_

* * *

Orihime shifted foot to foot waiting.

'_I could try to escape but it wouldn't do me any good he would catch me. Then Ichigo, Uryu, Sado, Rukia, they would all be punished if i try to escape. I don't think i could leave anyways. There is something about "him", I don't want to leave "him". I want to stay with "him" forever. Wait no I love ichigo, remember Ichigo' _

* * *

A tear slipped down her face. Ulquiorra appeared behind her.

"Why are you crying?" he was holding the tickets in his hand. He looked concerned "Orihime, why are you crying?"

Orihime looked up at him he had said her name. He had never called her by her first name it had always been woman, trash, and once Inoue. He had never called her by her first name. She suddenly hugged him tears running down her face as she buried her head in his shirt. Ulquiorra stiffened surprised he had a sudden urge to slap her. Something else had his attention though, she was crying, she wanted him to comfort her. There was only one problem he had no idea how to calm her. His hollow hole was burning but her head moved so she was touching it the pain began to cease. Finally he pulled her away but he was gentle.

"Stop crying" His face was still emotionless but the inside there was something inside him that was clawing at him. Some terrifying monster that was trying to get out. It wanted _her_. Orihime looked at him sniffling but calmed the tears stopped and she stepped away from him.

"S-sorry U-ulq-quiorra-k-kun" she was stuttering tripping over the words.

Ulquiorra sighed as the pain came back. Green eyes watchful, curious, and confused. Orihime was soon back to normal, Ulquiorra wasn't.

'_She is aizen's tool. That is all. I am not here to comfort her. I am here to make sure she lives. I cannot fail in those duties. But there is something about her. Her eyes, her hair, her personality. There is just something there I want to be with her forever. But I am an Espada a hollow an arranger. I should't be feeling these…..emotions. I must speak to Aizen-sama about this. Why would he care though? He would would probably just execute me. He is my creator and what he wishes it must be followed.'_

Orihime was glued to a display glass full of candy. "Ulquiorra-kun may I have one? It is food.."

"Very well woman, pick which one you want" he gave her another twenty. When she stood next to Ulquiorra again, she had popcorn, M&M's and bean paste. Ulquiorra wondered where she had gotten the bean paste.

"Come woman this movie starts in ten minutes." he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked to the showing room. He sighed getting a chair in the very back. Orihime wanted did not sit in the back, but did not object. She munched on popcorn and they watched the movie. Well, Orihime watched the movie she wasn't so sure about Ulquiorra he seemed distracted though his eyes never looked away from the screen.

Once the movie was over Orihime yawned. This had been the most she had done in the last four months. Ulquiorra-kun? Where are we going now?"

Ulquiorra blinked and looked at her green eyes studying her. "Is there any thing you want to do?"

'_See Ichigo….. ' _ Orihime watched Ulquiorra in return "No Ulquiorra-kun. What time is it?"

"It's 6:21" He didn't even look a clock. He knew exactly what time it was. he was counting down the minutes, no seconds till they could go back to Hueco Mundo. This trip was driving him crazy. "Come, we are going back to the house."

Orihime nodded as they walked to the car. She slipped into the car looking out the window. Ulquiorra started the car with a sigh pulling out into the busy street. Orihime watched the lights sitting back on the seat thinking goof Ichigo and Ulquiorra. Trying to straighten out her thoughts.

Ulquiorra looked over at the woman curiously she hadn't said a word. It became clear why the moment he turned to her. She had fallen asleep. Her orange hair a bright contrast to the black leather seat. He sighed as he pulled into the driveway of the small house. He got out shutting the door walking around to the other side. He very gently unbuckled her picking her up her head leaned against his chest. One of her hands automatically grasped on to his shirt like a toddler would. Ulquiorra looked down had he had a heart it would have been pounding. As it was, his hollow hole burned though the closer he held her to him the less the pained seem he opened the door and tried to lay her down but she wouldn't let go of him. He sighed seeing only two options wake her or…. he laid her down on the bed leaning down and he slid him self next to her as she held on tight to his shirt. Ulquiorra waited for morning keeping the woman close. The monster inside him roared with triumph.

* * *

**I know you all dont want to read this but do! **

**R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**REVIEW!**

**I know you guys read it but there less and less reviews... please review... please**


	11. Sleeping

**Sorry for the short Chapter and long wait! I am moving on Monday so every things hectic! Well, read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Ulquiorra watched Orihime well into the night. She talked a lot! Even in her sleep, though most wasn't coherent, two names where quite commonly spoken, Ichigo… and his own name. Ulquiorra closed his eyes lost in his own thoughts. Orihime began to shake slightly in his arms he watched her making sure there was nothing wrong. There didn't seem to be. Yet, the woman kept shaking.

'_Why is she shaking? I can tell she's not cold its like she's scared….'_

He continued to watch her. She eventually stopped shaking. He closed his eyes thinking again.

Orihime woke up she was comfortable and she was reluctant to open her eyes. She felt a soft breath on her neck.

'_Ichigo?'_

She opened her eyes turning slightly and jumped Ulquiorra was stretched out beside her. He was no longer in his gigai, his pale face calm and his eyes closed. It took Orihime a moment to realize he was sleeping. She wondered at it she had never seen any espada sleep but Starrk. She tried moving but his arms were wrapped tightly around her. She looked at his face. A soft smile spreading across her face. She lifted her arm a finger tracing his "tears" her thin warm finger, light to the touch scared to wake him.

He felt her finger the moment she touched him but made no move curious to see what would happen next.

Orihime's finger moved down to his jacket her fingers lingered at the collar and she began to unzip the jacket. His hand darted forwards grabbing her fingers. She gasped looking up to see his emerald eyes looking at her.

"What are you doing, woman?" His voice was cool and calm almost calculating.

Orihime froze, unable to speak the fear was plain on her face. Ulquiorra watched her slightly amused.

"I asked you what are you doing Onna?"

"I-I…." she trailed off nervously.

"Ulquiorra watched her for a moment. "It does not matter. Just don't do it again." He continued to watch her for a moment before slipping out of the bed with out a sound and walking out of the room.

'_What was I thinking! I am not supposed to love him! Ichigo! Oh, Ichigo! I am so` sorry!' _ Silent tears slid down her face '_Ichigo I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'_

After a while she got up wiping away her tears, walking into the small kitchen. She made herself something to eat and calmed down.

Ulquiorra was in his own room thinking.

'_Why didn't I punish her? This human, this woman is getting to me!' _He walked into the kitchen and she ran directly into him. Literally, she fell to the floor he looked down at her surprised. "Onna?"

"Sorry Ulquiorra-kun!" She got up, hardly pausing to look at him and continued her frantic pace to the stove, shutting it off. Ulquiorra wrinkled his nose, what ever she was cooking smelled terrible.

Orihime looked disappointed as she peeked into the large pot. "Oh no! I burned it lunch is ruined…" She looked up at him and blushed again her sunshine hair was tied back into a pony tail her pink tank-top showed off more than he wished and shorts were well…. short.

"Don't you have any other suitable clothes Onna?" he observed her again eyes lingering.

"Orihime blushed even redder "I-I well.. it seems who ever gave me the clothes….. well this was the most suitable… errr… set of clothes."

"Very well onna, now explain what you are doing?"

"I was making lunch! I was going to make noodles with bean paste and fish!"

Ulquiorra face remained emotionless. "Why can you no longer eat it?"

" I burned it"

Ulquiorra thought quickly "How about i make you lunch? i don't eat but I know how to cook some human dishes."

Orihime's silver eyes lit up. They now looked like glittering stars as she nodded her head. She watched him as he cooked, the kitchen soon smelled delicious. He set down a plate of beef tacos. " Will this suffice?"

Orihime nodded stunned. They looked like they had just come right out of the commercial and smelled good to. She took a bite and smiled. It was the most delicious taco she had ever had. "Wow Ulquiorra! This is delicious!" she turned to look at him but he was gone. She heard his bedroom door shut. She looked down, the small piece of his mask that had fallen before they left was in her pocket. She pulled it out turning it over in her finger hesitating for a moment closing her eyes. 'Ichigo I am sorry…' she re-pocketed the piece of mask with a hesitant air of finality.


	12. Heart

'_This woman she is important…. not only to lord Aizen but, to myself as well" _

He shook his head, this wasn't right he shouldn't have these feelings. Not for her not for anybody else. He couldn't get her from his mind. The way she had stood there, at the beach. Her sunshine hair streamed out behind her, posed perfectly against the blue-green ocean.

Ulquiorra did something then. Something no one had ever seen. Not any of the espada, not Orihime, not Gin or Tousen, not even Lord Aizen himself. Ulquiorra smiled. It was indeed a true smile it transformed his face. Instead of the sad almost emo look, he seemed pleasant, kind. Ulquiorra caught him self and immediately coved his face with his hands.

_ 'That damn human! That woman!'_

He tugged down his jacket revealing his hollow hole, it was smaller than before. He cursed what would happen if it disappeared completely? He had no idea. When the woman pressed close to him the pain stopped but he had no idea if it was because it would close up all the way or if she just stifled the pain. He cursed again sitting on his bed, head buried in his hands. He was lost. For the first time since he had become an arrancar he was lost. He had always known what to do, where to go, what to think. Now, well now he had no idea.

_ 'If this woman is cause of all this should I push her away? No, I can't I need her. Do I? No of course not. Yes, yes I do!' _He growled out loud walking in circles. He had let her explore his face with her fingers. He had held her close. He had kissed her.

'_No, not kiss that was necessary that was to get her to eat. But still, is that not what is classified as a kiss?' _

Ulquiorra got up sitting at his desk he had to do something he relaxed slightly for a moment grabbing a pen and began to write.

A heart

What is it?

Is it the thing I can rip from your chest?

I think not

If it was you wouldn't stand before me in this way

You tell me that its a feeling

An emotion

Is is what I feel now for you?

As I turn and walk dow the endless halls

I think back on those words

I say nothing out loud I simply

walk down the never ending halls of both body and mind

i would say soul but do I have one?

Do I?

Your words they ring in my ears

You stand there before me yelling

You stand there firm in your silly beliefs

But you are wrong

A heart?

You tell me over and over

Those words ring in my ears

I try to rid myself of these stupid words

But I cant

that feeling

something I have never felt

Is it a heart?

I turn I should not feel this way

I am feel as if I'm burning

As I fade to dust I understand

Please take my heart

Keep it with you forever

Orihime

Ulquiorra stopped he had not thought, just written. He settled back in his chair closing his eyes. A long crack formed crisscrossing his mask.

'_Orihime Inoue…'_

Orihime finished her meal wandering through the house. She was anxious, she paced. Ulquiorra had cooked her food which was weird enough. Yet, the fact he had even offered, she blinked. going to her room laying out across her bed it was late afternoon tonight would be the last night here in the human world. She sighed unwilling to go back. Her thoughts soon turned back to Ulquiorra.

' '_Is this right? My heart wants two different things. Is this really the right thing to do?'_

She looked up startled ulquiorra was over her pinning her to the bed she gasped.


	13. Forbidden

**OMG sorry I havent been uploading! I got moved and then my computer been broken finally got it fixed! Once again soooo sorry! Please read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Ulquiorra stared at her for a long moment and he closed his eyes for a moment, then felt her lips on his. He stiffened, his grip tightening on her wrists. She gave a small gasp of pain but continued kissing him. He relaxed letting her opening her eyes watching her silver winter moon eyes. They glittered as they watched his emerald eyes in turn. His hollow hole stopped hurting it the burning ceased, bliss. He forced the urge to look down and kissed her back the burning crawling up into his face, his arms, his hands. Her fingers struggled to unzip his jacket. He began to unbutton her shirt fighting the urge to just rip it from her body to see the beauty hidden underneath. Suddenly there was a voice in the room.

"Now, now Ulquiorra isn't tha bein naughty?" Gin was on the other side of the room his head cocked to the side smirking as he usually did.

Orihime gasped her eyes widening fear replacing her happiness and a dark blush creeping up her face. She immediately lowered her hand from him. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons trying to redo them. Ulquiorra swiftly moved off the bed and in a second was in front of Gin calm and emotionless as usual.

"What are you talking about Gin? I was severing her punishment for disobeying me earlier." He did not even once glance at Orihime. Gin's smile widened ever more.

"Don't cha worry Ulquiorra your secrets safe with me. The only reason I'm here is that Aizen Taicho wants ya two back in Hueco Muendo now. He expects you to be in his throne room within the hour and Inoue will be commin with me." Orihime's eyes widened a bit and she stood up hesitantly. She felt stunned, to much at once she had kissed him, he had accepted it. Ulquiorra glanced from Orihime to Gin.

"What are you planning to do with the woman Gin? I have strict orders to watch her." Gin eyes opened slightly his jade eyes piercing.

"You don trust me Ulquiorra? Is that what I hear? But I guess ya right." Gin closed his eyes and said softly. "Your very right not ta trust me, now come Inoue." Orihime looked at Ulquiorra as if for help but he simply watched. His pale face showing nothing as Orihime and Gin disappeared. Orihime followed Gin only a step behind him. The fox faced man scared her. Gin stopped and turned to her he disappeared from her sight for a moment then his voice was in her ear, tickling her ear.

"Your killing him Orihime, you should know that." Gin watched her face intently. Orihime froze stock still trembling her eyes widening. She was killing him? How? Gin smirked wider moving away and continued his way come Orihime. You will find your cell waiting for you."

* * *

Ulquiorra walked towards the throne room he was unsettled he had caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror his mask was gone except a small chip clinging to his bangs. He was screwed and he knew it. He stepped into the throne room Aizen was standing there in the middle he looked at Ulquiorra his gaze did not give anything away.

"Ulquiorra, I must ask you something. It is….. of the upmost importance." Aizen was dead calm his eyes looking into Ulquiorra's.

"What is it Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra was stock still no emotion but he felt sick.

"Are you in love with the girl Orihime?" Aizen watched him brown eyes hard and unyielding. Ulquiorra looked at him the answer dropping from his lips in a flat tone.

"No, Aizen-sama." he looked directly into his creators hard brown eyes.

_"Why am lying to him….. he knows I'm lying. I can feel it. I will be punished.'_

Aizen watched him for a moment before answering "Very well Ulquiorra, but, you are no longer to take care of the woman."

Ulquiorra felt like the world had collapsed. '_This is my punishment he will keep me from her. Who will watch her then? Theres no one more suitable…. other than maybe Starrk, but….' _Aizen watched Ulquiorra. he could tell Ulquiorra was struggling.

"Also Grimmjow will be taking care of her." Aizen watched Ulquiorra and saw his fingers twitch.

"Are you sure Lord Aizen? He is not known for being…good…. with women." Ulquiorra was angry he knew Aizen was punishing him. Punishing for liking the woman.

"My decision is final. You may go Ulquiorra." Aizen turned from him walking away from him and he sat himself in his throne. Ulquiorra stuck his hands in his pockets, bowing, his hands were clenched into fists. He walked out of the room as he passed Gin, who smiled at him a silent message passing between them and the door shut behind Ulquiorra leaving Gin and Aizen alone in the throne room.

Gin looked at Aizen waiting for the answer to his silent question.

"I am testing him Gin, you already know that."

Gin silver hair glittered as he looked up "Of course ya are Aizen Taicho."

* * *

Orihime sat in her cell tears flowing from her cheeks. "Ulquiorra no, no, no! I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I'm sorry Ichigo." She sat in a dark corner crying deep into the night eventually falling asleep by pure exhaustion. No one every came into her cell. No familiar face, No unfamiliar face. Just no one.

* * *

Ulquiorra spent his day in his room. A single unlucky arrancar came into clean his room and was blasted by Ulquiorra's cero. He was angry, he was upset. Never had he felt, never had he loved, never had anything been taken from him. Anger was the only emotion, and loss.

'_I must follow orders, I must see her! Grimmjow can't have her! No he won't! He cant'! Inoue is mine! ' _

Ulquiorra slammed his fist on a wall causing a deep crater to be created.

_'No….. no she's not…no….Inoue'_

_

* * *

**Review guys! i know where you live! XD Only kidding but please do review! Or I'll send some hollows after you!**_


	14. Lies

**More yes more... sorry its short but please read review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the hall to Orihime's cell, a maniac grin plastered to his face. The woman was his! Ulquiorra couldn't touch her and he would never disobey Aizen's orders. This was to perfect. He opened the door to Orihime's cell stepping in and closing the door behind him.

Ulquiorra was on his bed laying down starring at the ceiling his room was a disaster burn marks on the walls and everything crushed and smashed on his floor only a single book lay open, on his bed an a pencil was in his hand, they were the only things pencil hovered above the page. Images flashed through his mind. Auburn hair, silver eyes, soft pink lips he sighed the rage was gone but the images remained. An angry fire spread through his chest only reminding him more of Orihime.

'_What am I to do? I can,t disobey orders…..but maybe….thats it!'_

Ulquiorra rolled off the bed walking from his room and went about his normal duties.

Grimmjow looked around the room. Where was she? Oh there in the corner he walked over squatting next to her.

"Orihime" a voice tickled her ear. Grimmjow was gentle, something he never was, he was practically purring.

Orihime jumped startled opening her silver eyes.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here where is Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow scowled but quickly hid it from Orihime.

"He is no longer your caretaker, I instead will be" Grimmjow smiled. Orihime's eyes widened.

"B-but, i need to talk to him!" Orihime shook her head worriedly. "Grimmjow can you please take me to him! Jus a few minutes?" Orihime watched him silver eyes nervous. Grimmjow looked at her a frown appearing.

"No Orihime have you not leaned that he really doesn't care for you! Can't you tell he's never looked twice about you! The only thing he has ever done is follow orders Orihime! But I, I will love you for who you are."

Orihime's eyes widened she had been so sure that Ulquiorra feelings were real. She looked at Grimmjow silver eyes over flowing. Grimmjow wiped away the tears.

"Don't worry I will look after you. Promise."

Orihime nodded "T-t-thanks Grimmjow" She felt his arms wrap around her warm gentle. Grimmjow smirked over her shoulder.

'_She is mine, I win Ulquiorra" _Grimmjow gently kissed her neck. Orihime simply let him.


	15. Trust

**DON'T KILL ME I AM SOOOO SORRY ITS TAKIGN ME SO LONG TO GET CHAPTERS UP! I am sorry between school and being sick and everthing else i really haven't had time plus... for a long time there i had writers block! Sooooo sorry once again but please read, review, and ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Orihime felt like she couldn't move what Grimmjow had said couldn't be true they had kissed but it had been so fast and confusing. Gin had also said that she was killing him. She pulled away from Grimmjow.

"Your lying Grimmjow!" she looked at him angry now. Grimmjow frowned now.

"How would you know that bitch? What is it that you see in him that you don't see me!" Grimmjow stalked up to her, his movements smooth like a a hunting panther.

"Because he does love me! He kissed me! I know he loves me I can see it! I thought at first it was my imagination but then…. it all changed Grimmjow! I don't love you I like you! But I don't love you please! Leave me alone!" Orihime looked at him silver eyes hard. Grimmjow had his blade out and swung at her, something in him had snapped. Orihime used her Shun Shun Rikka to create a barrier between her and grimmjow it shattered and Grimmjow was still coming after her she ducked and there was a clash of metal on metal. Ulquiorra stood in from of Orihime his zanpaktou halfway out of its sheath blocking Grimmjow's blow. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Y-you!" He hissed.

"Leave the woman alone, I will make sure you never see her face again." Ulquiorra was calm he did not look at Orihime but he was ready to fight. "Protect yourself Onna. I will take care of this trash." Ulquiorra sheathed his zanpaktou looking back at her for a moment green eyes soft. Then they hardened.

"Onna the shield now!" Ulquiorra went to stab Grimmjow with a bare hand he barely had a chance to block being pushed several feet into a near by wall.

"Shun Shun Rika I reject" the triangle barrier formed in front of her she watched fearful.

The battle was a short only a minute maybe two long. Ulquiorra was obviously the more strongest then the two. Grimmjow was using his zanpaktou but Ulquiorra was only using his hands. That was when Ulquiorra was about to make the final blow but Orihime stepped between the two.

"No Ulquiorra-kun!" Ulquiorra hand stopped not even a centimeter from her unusually large bust. Grimmjow lay on the floor blood streaming down his face he was bloody and hurt badly. He stared at Orihime in shock.

"Onna what are you doing! Let me get rid of the trash he wont ever bother you again!" Ulquiorra face was emotionless but he was so confused. What was she thinking he could have hurt her or worse. Why was she defending him? That trash had just attacked her... Something made him step back, he looked at her for a moment the final chip of his mask falling away.

"Very well Onna….do with him what you wish I will trust you….." Ulquiorra could feel the burning crawling up his face and arms every inch of him burned especially his heart. He once again looked at Orihime before making his way to his room where he collapsed the burning getting worse and worse he tore at his own clothes trying to stifle the pain. He managed to keep silent during it all. Then bliss peaceful bliss for Ulquiorra as he passed out.

* * *

Orihime watched Ulquiorra go she wanted him to stay but knew instantly that something was wrong she looked at Grimmjow for a moment then decided to heal him. Ulquiorra was strong and she knew he would be fine.

* * *

**_Not bad huh? But... Now where am i going with this? I don't know... or do I? I'll take suggestions... or maybe I won't..._**


	16. Change

**OK Finally! A new chapter!I'm sorry for the late updates I have been having a very hard time concentrating for the story! But, Now it is done i hope to have the next one up here very, very soon! Hopefully within the next week! For now please do read, review, and as always enjoy!**

* * *

The door to Ulquiorra's room opened.

"What a pity; I would have thought he could have at least stayed conscious." Aizen's dark eyes studied Ulquiorra's limp form on the floor. He used his foot to turn the face of the quatro Espada towards him.

"Would ya like me to take care of him?" Gin said as he reached for his zanpaktou. Aizen looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Not just yet, Gin. I want to study him for a while, then, you can do away with him." Gin's smile widened slightly.

"Of course Aizen-taicho." both men turned and left the room, leaving Ulquiorra where he lay.

* * *

Orihime finished healing Grimmjow with a sigh. She couldn't just let him die there. The sexta Espada was out cold against the wall. She straightened, for the first time the door to her room had been left ajar. Her heart skipped a beat; she could finally escape!

"_What about Ulquiorra? He is an espada, he should be fine but… No I have to find him!" _ An image of Ulquiorra flashed through her mind, the last piece of his white mask falling away as he looked at her. His eyes had changed for a moment as pain filled them. She had to find him to make sure he was ok. She looked around once before quietly slipping out of her room.

* * *

Ulquiorra opened his eyes. His chest felt heavy and he felt sore all over. He closed his eyes, remembering the events that had led him to this moment. He felt that his emotions were much more powerful than before. He heard a steady rhythm that made him look down.

"_Thump, thump Tha-Thump" _Ulquiorra unzipped his jacket to reveal a full stretch of pale skin across his chest. The number four was still stamped where it was supposed to be but there was no hollow hole. It was gone. Ulquiorra ran his finger over his own skin. Sitting up, he got on his feet and moved to the mirror. His eyes widened in surprise. He looked the same, emerald green eyes, raven hair and two lines of tears that flowed from his eyes, though they seemed slightly faded. His mask, however, was completely gone, as well as his hollow hole. No trace of a scar or sign he was even a hollow. His spiritual pressure was also slightly different; it felt much more like a shinigami's, but there was still some trace of hollow. He gently unsheathed his zanpaktou; It was the same as always.

"Murcielago" he murmured, running his finger along the blade for a moment. No reply came. Murcielago hardly ever answered. Annoyed with his zanpaktou, a hiss escaped him.

"_Tha-Thump, thump, Tha-Thump" _Ulquiorra stood completely still for a moment, listening to his own heart. How odd it was for him to have a heart. Was it even possible? Was this a dream? No it couldn't be; his kind didn't dream. He couldn't dream. He suddenly heard footsteps outside his room. He quickly zipped up his jacket and turned to the opening door that revealed Orihime.

* * *

**I bet you one review that you read this sentence!**


	17. Protection

**Please read Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Orihime's face filled with relief. She was unable to hold back as she flung herself at him. Ulquiorra barely managed to keep his balance and tilted back dangerously before all he saw was orange a flash; she was there holding on tight to him, her face buried in his chest. He struggled to keep his face emotionless. The emotions that had barely once even shown themselves, were so much more powerful now. Every part of him wanted to smile, hug and kiss her even, but he restrained himself. Orihime was crying.. wait crying?

"_What? Why are you you crying? What the…..?" _ Before Ulquiorra knew what he was doing, his arms had wrapped around her seemingly on their own. Orihime felt his arms around her. She could feel something was different but she was just relived to see him ok.

"Onna, why do you cry?" He choose his words carefully. "Why do you cry for me?" It took all his control to keep his voice level and flat. His, newly created, heart skipped in his chest, beating fast like a humming bird's wings. Orihime listened and looked up at him, her face surprised at the softness that was hidden in his voice. Silver eyes blinking back more tears.

"Because I love you," her voice broke. "I love you Ulquiorra.. and I-I know you love me as well. I believe that t-the reason you always cry is because you need someone to give you a heart" her voice was soft and shaking but she managed to keep it steady as she watched his eyes. She stared at his emerald green eyes, her head leaning against his chest. Ulquiorra looked down at her the tears as they glistened on her cheeks. Not once had he revealed the location of his hollow hole to her. It was a long moment of silence.

"Onna, I am a demon. I am not human, I am not a shinigami, I am not even an arran-" He stopped himself his eyes turning hard.

"I don't care what you are! I love you Ulqui-kun!" Orihime eyes struggled she _wanted_ him to understand. She _had_ to make him understand. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the nick name she had given him and for some reason he felt happy when she said it But there were more pressing matters; he couldn't linger on it for long.

"Onna, I am a demon do you not understand! I cannot be with you!" He wanted to say that the only thing in the world was that he wanted to be with her, but he knew that it would only put her in even more danger. He was sure that if she was to be with him it would only put her in danger.

"No, Ulquiorra I will be with you forever! Accept it!" By then, she had pulled away and stomped her foot. At that moment, the door opened revealing Aizen. Orihime froze and Ulquiorra turned toward his master, though all he felt was hate for him now. Aizen's brown eyes were hard as he stepped forward but an amused smile was clearly on his face.

"Ah, Ulquiorra, it seems that you have disobeyed orders and you have finally lost your use to me; I believe it is time to be rid of you." Orihime eyes widened as Aizen stepped forward, hand on the sheath of his zanpaktou." Orihime did not even think; she stepped directly in front of Aizen, tears began to form in her eyes and she struggled to keep them back.

"No! You can't kill him he has done nothing wrong!" Orihime looked up at the former shinigami, desperation clear in her eyes. Aizen's smile became all the more clear and his eyes watched the girl amused.

"Woman, step out of the way." Ulquiorra heart was beating, fearing for the women. He did not care if he was killed, but he would not allow harm to come to her. The hate for Aizen was growing in him faster.

"Why is it that you care for him, girl? How could you let your guard down so easily? He merely has use of you for his own purposes. He has also made it all the easier to assure that you would stay here and not try to escape; not that it would have mattered if you would have tried. He was the one who brought you here. Do you not remember? Yet, still you hold feeling for one who is not even of your own kind. You are weak, even among your own. You are weak Orihime. You could not even stay true to Kurosaki, the substitute shinigami." her eyes widened then hardened.

"You are a monster! You betrayed the Soul Society! You killed people who have done nothing wrong I won't let you hurt anyone else." She knew she wouldn't be able to hurt him but she did not care; if she died she would die trying.

"Tsubaki! Sacred Solitary Cutting shield! I reject!" Tsubaki shot from her hair pins and Aizen's smirk widened as he used his hand to swat away Tsubaki without any effort.

"Orihime!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened. He knew the attack wouldn't work. Something inside of him told him to attack Aizen but he couldn't; he hated him but the Shinigmai had created him.

"Hmph.. Such a pitiful attack but the truth is I have no use for you Orihime Inoue… I believe I will also get rid of you.. "I do not need to deal with you any longer." He withdrew his blade from its sheath and Orihime froze as Aizen swung the blade downward towards her.

Ulquiorra lunged forward, eyes hard. The hate that boiled in him overflowed and before the blade could reach Orihime, Ulquiorra had her tight around the waist. Sparks flew throughout the air as he blocked Aizen's blade with his own. Aizen, yet again, seemed amused.

* * *

**I am stunned this story has over 10,000 hits...ZOMG THANK YOU EVERYONE!**


	18. Lovers

Orihime eyes widened as he quickly pushed her away.

"Stay away Orihime, run, run into the desert its is your only hope!"

"No I won't!" Tears began to run down her face. "I can't leave you not ever!"

Ulquiorra chanced a second glance with a voice barely above a whisper "Orihime…"

"I think that this is more than enough talk. It is truly sad that you have decided to side with these humans. But it was necessary. I am sorry Ulquiorra but i believe it is time to end this."

He swung again. Ulquiorra dodged moving to the side. For a long moment they stood completely motionless. Ulquiorra move forward cautiously. Then with a blur of motion so fast he could hardly see Aizen moved forward slashing at his ribs. Ulquiorra quickly paired the attack and their zanpaktou's met in shower of sparks and reatsu. Ulquiorra spun to the right his hair whipping through the air and struck. Aizen easily stopped the blow. Aizen swung at Ulquiorra who barley blocked his attack. They were engaged in a dangerous dance they were linked for a single moment by flashing blades then momentum would force the two apart. Aizen smirked as Ulquiorra panted. Gin watched from the shadows watching with amusement. The stupid Espada was already dead. He had tried to warn the girl but the two had continued with their ways.

"I really did create a wonderful specimen when I created you. I almost wish I didn't have to kill you." Ulquiorra stood motionless waiting for his chance he knew he only had one shot at it. Orihime was standing only a few feet away stock still watching everything worry in her face.

"What makes you so sure you can kill me Lord Aizen? I am no longer an Espada."

"This is true but you are no Shingami either"

"I know…. I am a demon" he gathered all his spiritual pressure inside him and spiritual pressure so thick exploded from him that Orihime fell to the ground and Aizen frowned. Ulquiorra stood in his final release state. Black wings extended out wards and tail whipping out behind him. He was a winged demon. The hole that would have once been there was gone instead his chest stood completely white. Ulquiorra did not hesitate. He took single swipe at Aizen who dogged before grasping Orihime round the waist and took off with her with all his speed. Aizen watched silently,

"Hmph. This is quiet interesting…Gin keep an eye on them for a while then report back to me."

"Yes Aizen-taicho" Gin turned flash stepping away

The made it to the desert where Ulquiorra gently set her down. This form was terrible he felt disgusted at himself for using it so much hate and anger was in this form. His wings faded and so did his tail and he returned yet again to his normal appearance. Orihime was watching him for a moment in shocked silence. The power of his reatsu had effected her as well. The fact she was standing was a miracle in itself.

"Orihime?" to his surprise she moved forward and touched his pale face. Her finger were trembling but her eyes watched his green ones with every ounce of determination.

"You are no demon. You are an angel with inky wings." He could feel every word she spoke was full of meaning. She kissed him so gently. He was aware of how soft and delicate she was. He kissed her back gently. As she pulled away she got a glimpse of his true feelings. His eyes gave it away for the briefest moment. But it was in that moment that she knew he loved her. She had seen the care the worry and love in his eyes. Sh saw herself reflected in his eyes. Ulquiorra sighed and blinked. His face once again turned to blank mask revealing nothing.

"We must stay here in the desert for tonight at least. You are not strong enough to survive the trip through the Garuganta. Chances are that they will think we have fled to the human world as it is." Orihime nodded and her limbs trembled. Ulquiorra gently picked her up off her feet and sat down gently placing her in his lap.

"You need to sleep onna. I will make sure nothing happens." Orihime was to tired to argue and closed her eyes soon fast asleep.

"_What am I going to do? The moment they see me I will be killed….. I can not rejoin the espada. If nothing else I will protect her. But what am I? Maybe I truly am a demon, yet if I am…" _ Ulquiorra sat there thinking for hours. Orihime in his lap sleeping peacefully. She began to shift her face burying it into his uniform and shivered. He had no clue what to do he couldn't take his unifier of with out waking her. After several long moments he wrapped his arms around her softly.

Gin watched from a distance his silver hair gleaming as he wondered what Aizen was thinking. He watched as Ulquiorra uncertinalty held the girl. A flash of nostalgia; He could remember doing the same thing to Rangiku. He smiled a true smile just for a moment. Rangiku had kissed him! She had been drunk, the sickly sweet smell of sake was around her, as she had bounced in and lit candles. He had no memory of where they had come from. She had sat directly in his lap. He had been so confused and overwhelmed. Then she had kissed him sweetly and then everything had just happened and it had been undoubtedly one of the first of many pleasant nights spent with Rangiku. He shook his head resurfacing to the present day. The scent of vanilla candles disappearing and the comforting warmth of Ran-chans body slipped away replaced with the humid air of the desert. Gin looked at the sky with sigh.

Orihime woke unwilling to move she was so comfortable. Then scenes of the night before flashed through her mind and she bolted upright. Ulquiorra had been unaware the she had woken and only had a split second to dodge as her head came up. If had not have moved she would have smacked the top of her head against his jaw.

"Whats wrong Onna?" Orihime turned to look at him.


	19. Boys

Her eyes were wide for a moment then she relaxed. "N-nothing." Her voice trembled slightly and she hid her face but Ulquiorra had seen the tears forming in her eyes.

"Onna, tell me now, what is wrong are you hurt, are you ill?" Orihime stiffened a but surprised how worried he was but then the image returned to her mind.

"No Ulquiorra, I just had a nightmare thats all! It wasn't real." Ulquiorra watched her eyes calculating she felt like he was trying to read her mind. He continued to stare at her before blinking.

"Oh" that was all. Orihime was confused she had been expecting a question about it was about. She let out a soft sigh of relief. Then she saw Ulquiorra looking her again and she stared back at him.

"What?"

"Onna, you need not to worry I wont let anyone harm you and I won't die and if I did I would find a way back to you." He froze and looked horrified at what had just poured out of him and he looked away but Orihime caught a glimpse of his face turning red. But she stayed were she was. How could he have known what her dream was about? Was is that obvious? She shook her head blushing and for the first time realized that she was in his arms and blush ran up her cheeks like fire and she practically jumped from his arms.

"S-sorry Ulquiorra-kun!" she had her head bowed and didn't see his confused look that had been quickly replaced by the mask of indifference.

"Onna stop… We need to get you back to the human world." he stood quickly fixing his jacket. Orihime looked up at him worry in her eyes.

You will stay won't you Ulqui-kun? I can make sure that they will be ok and if they won't then I will run away with you!" Ulquiorra heart pounded he was still so unused to it that it made him jump a bit. He yet again had the urge to hold her close again and feel her soft skin. He forced himself to blink and looked at her hesitantly. "We shall see" Orihime watched him her eyes suddenly soft but then she stiffened feeling as though some was watching her she looked over her shoulder worriedly.

"What is it Orihime?" Ulquiorra's tone was soft and gentle. Orihime looked at him surprised but his back was to her his head tilted up looking up at the inky black sky.

"Nothing Ulquiorra-kun just a weird feeling is all like something is watching us." She looked out back over the white desert seeing nothing.

"That is a possibility" he turned looking at her again. "We are not the only things out here Onna, but there is nothing that will dare approach me." Orihime nodded softly. Ulquiorra slid his his hand down wards in empty air, a Gargantua opening in front of him. He turned to her. "Stay close to me. You know what is like and unless you wish to be lost within the Gargantua forever, you will stick close." Orihime nodded following him inside his reaitsu created a neat path through the darkness but shadow constantly flitted across she stayed close to him. Ulquiorra kept a close eye on her as well as the shadows and they made it through with no problems. Ulquiorra opened a portal not a hundred feet from Urahara's Shop. Orihime looked around her for a moment hardly believing she was back she could see Ichigo and Rukia and Tatsuki. She smiled and began to run towards the shop before stopping and slowing. "Are you coming Ulquiorra-kun?" Ulquiorra watched her his face in different he walked silently next to her they got about 50 feet within reach before Ichigo appeared directly in front of Orihime.

"Kurusaki-kun!" Her eyes lit up for a moment before she realized that he was in a fighting stance watching Ulquiorra.

"Inoue stay behind me I wont let him take you again." Ichigo's eyes were hard watching Ulquiorra. Orihime moved so that she was in front of him

"No Ichigo! You don't understand! He brought me here, he helped me! He is not like the others he's changed!" Ichigo looked at her for a moment eyes softening.

"But he could be a spy for Aizen then betray us. We can't trust him" Ulquiorra stayed silent taking a step forward.

"You are nothing but trash" he said as he walked towards him.

"But what the woman says is true. I can't see how you have not noticed but you must be quite unobservant but my mask is gone. I can not ever bring it back. This woman has changed me, I am not what I once was. But that does not mean I will trust you anymore then you will trust me." Ichigo stood his ground weary.

"How can I know you are different? A lack of a hollow mask tells me nothing." Orihime watched the two fearful she looked around seeing Urahahra watching from the door way oh his shop his hat shadowing his eyes. Ulquiorra sighed "Very well then if this does not convince you the nothing I can do will. He gently unzipped his jacket revealing his neck and upper chest. Ichigo watched silently before letting his guard down standing up. "What does that make you then Ulquiorra? Human? Shinigami?" Ulquiorra stayed silent then looked at Orihime.

"Woma-" he was cut off by Ichigo

"Don't call her woman or anyone else trash!" Ichigo was on edge.

"Kurusaki-kun I don't mind please relax I'm going to my house ok? He will come with me until you talk to the other souls reapers." Orihime looked up at him silver eyes begging.

"But I don't trust him.." Ichigo was concerned. Orihime smiled a soft smile.

"But I do Kurusaki-kun, you talk to the other Soul Reapers and all will be well!" She walked over to Ulquiorra who was only a few footsteps away and looked at ichigo for a moment before gently tugging on Ulquiorra's sleeve to get him to follow her. Ichigo watched them leave both confused and worried.

"That girl is something else Kurusaki…." Urahara was behind Ichigo making him jump. "Jesh you could at least make a sound before you start talking in my ear like that!" Urahara shrugged and continued to speak. "It seems as if her powers have altered his hollow progression and may even turned them around so rather then becoming more hollow he is becoming more like a shinigami." Ichigo watched as Orihime and Ulquiorra disappear. and looked at Urahara "I don't think its just her powers" Urahara nodded.


	20. Kisses

**Here is another chapter.. First week of school over! So glad it's Friday! Read, Review ENJOY!**

* * *

Ulquiorra looked around Orihime's small apartment he would be sleeping on the couch. He didn't mind though Orihime was in the bathroom grabbing shower he listened protectively for if something happened he wanted to know right away. It was a small and simple apartment with a living room, dining room and bedroom. He sat on the couch thinking about his predicament he was neither hollow, nor human, nor shinigami. He was in the world of the living and he had no idea anymore how much danger he was in. He felt a mental tug telling him to back to Hueco Muendo but he ignored it. He wanted nothing to with that place. A memory surface his mask was full again his white form stood out amount the black pit he was in he could see nothing hear nothing touch nothing or smell anything. He opened his eyes startled and saw Orihime looking at him her hair wet and standing in pajamas.

"Are you alright Ulqui-kun?" her sliver eyes looked at him worriedly.

"I am fine onna" his heart skipped a beat looking at her made him feel so, so, so wonderful. He was worried though he should not be able to remember the time when he was an Adujuchas. He rubbed a temple with his hand sighing. Orihime yawned.

"Alright then, I'm going to bed, I'm tired" she watched him and then smiled "Also the shower is free if you wish to use it. I went and bought a few clothes after we saw Kuraski-kun today. They should fit." she started walking out and Ulquiorra stood up.

"Thank you Orihime." She stopped for a moment lingering her thoughts turning then continued into her room whispering "Your welcome Ulquiorra"

Ulquiorra watched her disappear before going and to taking a shower the warm water helping him clear his thoughts. He dried off the unfolded the clothes Orihime had picked out of him and left on the sink in the bathroom a plane emerald green shirt and black jeans he let out a sigh in relief at least she had picked out normal clothes he tugged on his clothes with another sigh and stepped out in to the living room yet again listening. He heard whispering in Orihime's room. He opened the doors silently, just to check on her, he saw that she was murmuring in her sleep she was tucked in her covers a small bear was in her arms. Something, he wasn't sure what yet again drew him so he was next to her watching her silently after a few minutes he left shaking his head confused as to why he was so drawn to her. He laid him self on the couch hoping that tomorrow would come fast.

His eyes flew open as he felt something jump onto him him and the loud bang of thunder filled his ears. Orihime was shaking burying her face into him. He wrapped his arms around getting ready to speak when there was another flash so bright it hurt his eyes ad the sound of thunder crackled what seemed to be right on top of them and Orihime squeaked trying to bury herself into him. Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her words spilling out of his mouth with out thinking.

"Shhhh..Shhh.. it's all right its just a thunderstorm, there is nothing to be afraid of nothing and no one is going to hurt you." He kept his grip firm on her, afraid she might bolt and she shook in his arms still crying. He got up from the couch still holding her carrying to her room he saw her window was open and rain was streaming in with the wind that ad blown over her shrine to her brother he set her on the bed and then turned quickly closing the window and went back gently rubbing her back as she shook still crying. He wondered what had scared her so badly, he didn't think it was just the rain. She sat up slowly after a while still sobbing quietly and she hugged him, "I-I'm sorry Ulqui-kun." she said it so quietly he almost didn't hear her. "It's all right Orihime just go back to sleep everything is alright." Ulquiorra stroked her hair and and he felt her snuggle close to him and she was still. After nearly an hour he moved again looking down at Orihime who who had finally fallen asleep in his arms. Her face was pressed against his chest. His heart began to beat fast. He closed his eyes. that feeling was still so new to him but it was also so pleasant, He always felt such a strange thrill run through him when he looked at her. Not like the thrill he got during a 'battle but something else and he was still puzzled as to what that feeling was. The heart he knew it had something to do with it. He would have to talk to Orihime tomorrow morning. When she finally got up. He was unsure what to do with her now though. He knew he should probably set her down and tuck her in but he didn't want to let her go. He finally stood up she was still in his arms and she didn't stir as he walked back into the living room he laid on the couch orihime on his chest and they laid there Ulquiorra stroking her hair until the morning light streamed through the front windows.

* * *

Orihime woke but didn't open her eyes memories of last night flashing before her eyes. She had a nightmare she had her brother dead, Ichigo dead, Tatuski dead, and Ulquiorra dying. It had been terrible then the bang that had awoken her, after that everything was blurry. She opened her eyes and struggled to contain a small gasp. She was between Ulquiorra and the back of the couch he had an arm wrapped around her waist. He had circles under his eyes his mouth slightly opened. He looked more relaxed then she had ever seen him. She gently touched his cheek he didn't stir as she did.

'_He must have been up all night! Because of me…..He must be exhausted…. I wonder when the last time he slept was…" _ She wanted to stay where she was but her stomach growled and she sighed and managed to slip out of his arms gently. and fixed herself a bowl of cereal. Ulquiorra didn't even twitch. She watched him worriedly she hardly ever saw him sleep and when he did. he usually woke up if she even made the tinniest sound. This was unusual. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bath room getting in the shower letting warm water run down her body. Waking her up and relaxing her sore muscles.

"_What will I do if they don't allow Ulquiorra to live here? Will I run away with him? …..Yes." _She sighed and hoped she would get to see Taustki and the others today but she would stay until Ulquiorra woke up. She got out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel and began to walk towards her room until she walked by the couch she stopped and moved so she was looking down on his sleeping form. She kneeled down watching his face and leaned forward kissing him. His eyes opened surprise filled his face then pleasure his thoughts still foggy from sleep his emotions showed he pulled her towards him kissing back of so sweetly.

"Orihime Inoue…" He breathed her name as if that would be the only thing that would keep him alive. Orihime blushed heart racing and tried not to be frustrated when he pulled away. She looked into his face. At that moment she realized how much he did care how much he did love her. He smiled. Her eyes widened he was so so…. she couldn't even think of a word to describe it her hand clutched the towel that was wrapped around her and moved to kiss him again, he let her. There was no hesitation, his lips were almost desperate against hers. Then there was a knock at the door and Orihime jerked away startled Ulquiorra mask of indifference covered his face.

"Go get dressed Onna…" He got up smoothing out his cloths and went towards the door turning right as he put a hand on the handle. He looked over at her and let a small smile grace his face.

"Go Orihime all will be well" Orihime hurried to her room and Ulquiorra opened the door revealing Ichigo, Rukia, Renji. Chad, and Uryu.

"What have you done with Orihime?" came the harsh tone of Kurusaki.

* * *

**Please review!**

**I promise nothing will happen...**

**Except faster upload on chapters!**

**Come on...**

**Press the button...**

**You can do it!**

**Just move the mouse an inch!**

**Yes there you go!**

**Just a bit father!**

**YESSS YOU DID IT WHOO**

**Thank you!**

**(If you didn't do it... SHAME ON YOU!)**

**XD**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG I am so, so, so SORRY! I know I haven't uploaded in forever! I lost all sight and interest for the longest time! It doesn't help that school, karate, and sailing have all been in my way! There is only so much time in the day! I apologize of not keeping up with the story! After exams I will continue to write. It will be probably a month before my next upload. So please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

Ulquiorra struggled to keep himself from rolling his eyes. "She's in her room getting ready for the day. Why are you all here?" he left the door letting them in and calmly and sat on the couch watching them with intense eyes.

"Because of you!" Ichigo was irritated he ran his hand through his orange hair anxiously. "Orihime trusts you… thats the ONLY reason your still here and the Soul Society hasn't killed you. But, your existence here in the real world is causing a problem… not only your spiritual pressure, but your making all the captains uneasy so they are chewing out my ass because of it."

Ulquiorra watched the substitute shinigami surprised how uneasy he seemed.

"I will ignore the fact that you seem to think that I could not handle myself against that trash that you call captains-"

Renji stood his zanpaktou already out of his sheath.

"Don't talk about the captains like that!"

"Calm down Renji. Your such a hot head"

"Like you can talk Ichigo you have been mumbling under your breath since he came here!"

"Shut up! Baka!"

Rukia slapped both of them. "Shut up both of you!" she calmly sat down looking at Ulquiorra square in the face. Ulquiorra found that odd most being's human, shinigami, or even hollow didn't usually look square at him. He observed the Quincy who was leaning against the wall adjusting his glasses.

"Anyways, the Soul Society wants you to live within the Court of Pure Souls where your spiritual pressure will not affect anyone-" Rukia was cut short as Ulquiorra quickly cut across her.

"In other words they want to be able to keep a closer eye on me" Ulquiorra knew why, he had known this since Orihime had informed him that Ichigo would be talking to the captains. Rukia hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, you are a hollow and on top of all that an Espada." Ulquiorra eyes hardened.

"You are wrong. I am no longer a hollow or any kind of race." He pulled off his shirt revealing his bare neck and chest. Rukia's eyes widened by her and Renji's expression it was obvious that Ichigo had not told them. This surprised Ulquiorra quiet a bit. Ichigo winced when the two turned to look at him.

"Why didn't you mention this before! You should have told the captains!" Renji bristled in anger but they were immediately quieted by the sound of Orihime's bedroom door opening it was obvious she had heard everything was said.

"If he goes to the Soul Society then I will too." It was silent in the room Ulquiorra closed his eyes slowly and rubbed his temples.

"Onna, you are human, you are living you don't want to waste your time there." Orihime's eyes hardened a determination that Ichigo, Rukia, and the others had never seen before from her.

"I will not stay here if you are not. Remember what you promised in Heuco Mundo? Will you go back on your promise to me? You told me you said that you would protect me and you can't do that if you are in the Soul Society and I'm stuck here in the world of the living." Ulquiorra didn't want to but he said harshly

"You will stay here. Your friends can protect you. I will not allow you to waste your human life with me in the Soul Society." Ichigo stood up angry.

"Don't you ever speak to her like that! " Orihime's eyes were watering she looked at Ichigo.

"Don't speak to him like that then Ichigo." Her voice was so soft and low he immediately fell silent "I love him Ichigo I love him the same way you love Rukia. I will go with him." She trembled for a moment then lifted her head looking straight into Ichigo's eyes. "Please just let me go with him." Ichigo felt like he had been punched in the gut. All bravado gone he looked at the rest of the group hoping for help but they were all stunned as him. Even Ulquiorra was silent. Orihime turned walking into her own room closing the door the moment it shut she leaned against the wall and slid down breaking into silent tears.

Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra and said in a flat voice "She will go with you Ulquiorra it is best for her and I don't want her to get hurt because you aren't around. The group got up and walked out together silently it was almost somber.

Ulquiorra watched them go and sighed this was getting more and more complicated. He went to Orihime's door and knocked, he waited a second. There came no response. He opened the door and saw her back against the wall crying.

"Onna, I will ask this question again.. Why do you cry?" He walked over his hand were in his jean pockets watching her. Orihime looked up at him.

"I-I cry because I don't know what to do. I don't want you to be angry with me." Tears streamed down her face. "I cry because I'm lost. I cry for you…." Ulquiorra bent down take her face in his hand. He kissed her softly so tender.

"On a do not cry for me… You have decided that you will come with me then so be it…. But if for whatever you want to come back to the world of the living even for a moment you will come back… but you will stay. Do you understand?" Orihime nodded wiping her face. She smiled.

"T-thanks Ulquiorra-kun." Ulquiorra nodded getting up I will be back in a few minutes. You forgot to go shopping yesterday and I assume you would like lunch?" Orihime nodded

"Y-yes of course Ulquiorra." she nodded wiping her eyes. Ulquiorra left constantly looking back uneasy leaving her by herself.

Gin watched them from afar he new his orders. But something was holding him back. He sighed watching Ulquiorra leave. He had noticed how much Ulquiorra changed though he hid it well. He waited until he was sure Ulquiorra was far enough away the took his move.

Orihime was humming folding clothes. "Hello Inoue…" Orihime froze recognizing that voice.

"G-gin.."

* * *

**Press the review button...**

**Please...**

**I am the author of this story!**

**For me?**

**For Ulquiorra?**

**For Orihime?**

**Ichigo?**

**ANYONE? **

**KK thanks for reviewing...hehehahahMWhahahahahhahhahah**

**I mean thanks :)**


End file.
